


Aftermath of Possession

by hattafan2593



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Other, Possessed Scrooge AU, duckfeels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattafan2593/pseuds/hattafan2593
Summary: The aftermath of Magica De Spell's vicious attack left Scrooge a broken man. And his loved ones are left to pick up the pieces.Based off the "Possessed Scrooge AU" by Tricia-Morvill





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricia-morvill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tricia-morvill).



> For years, Donald had held resentment towards his uncle Scrooge. It was easier than dealing with his own grief. His own guilt. But recent events have forced Donald to confront a heart-shattering truth - that his uncle was not as made of stone as Donald had convinced himself he was.
> 
> Once again, his anger had gotten the better of him.
> 
> And once again, his family was paying for it.

Three knocks came on the door of Scrooge's office.  
  
  
He did not look up from his desk as he called out, "Come in."

 

"......Hey."

 

Scrooge raised his head slightly. "Donald."

 

Donald rubbed his arm, actively looking at anything but Scrooge. "H-How're ya doin'"

"As well as can be.", came the cryptic reply.  
  
  
  
Donald sighed, and made his way into the room. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  


"Look....I think we need to-"  
  
  
Donald paused as some papers were waved in his face.  
  
He took them cautiously. "W-what's this?"

 

"That's yer account. Ye'll be recievin' a monthly sum of $10,000 from now til the boys come of age. There's also a separate fund for them. College funds."

 

He was handed a pamphlet. "There's a relatively new apartment complex on the Northeast side of Duckburg. Three bedroom, two bathroom, reasonable rent. There's also a playground. Ah've called in some favors. Ye can be moved in by Friday."

 

Donald clutched the papers tightly as he felt his heart being squeezed.

 

"Uncle Scrooge I.....I don't want your money. And....and I don't wanna leave."

 

".....Well that's unfortunate. Because you are no longer welcome in my home."

 

Donald's stomach dropped to the floor.

 

"And as fer the money, well....do what ye will with it. Spend it. Burn it. Ah don't rightly care."

 

Donald searched his uncle's  face. This time _really_ looked, for any sign of possession, for any lingering dark magic swirling in the eyes. He ran Scrooge's words back through his head, trying to read between the lines and decipher the hidden code.

 

And the cracks in his heart grew wider.

 

There was no possession. No evil spirit. This was all Scrooge. For real this time.

 

"Ah'd like ye and the boys to be out by the end of the month. Ah'd also like to ask that ye not contact me again. Good day, nephew."

 

Scrooge stood up and walked towards the door. And Donald knew that once he walked out, that would be it. Not another ten years of silence. This time it would be forever.

 

 

_"And the best part is that you didn't even notice it wasn't him! You were **so** willing to believe the worst of your uncle, even after all he's done for you!"_

 

 

"I'M SORRY!"

 

Scrooge froze on the spot. His knuckles shaking from how tightly he gripped his cane.

 

Donald had stood up so fast the papers on Scrooge's desk had fallen to the floor. He heaved heavily as he silently _begged_ his uncle to turn around.

 

"I-I know I messed up. I was just....I didn't.....I'm sorry."

 

Somehow "I was angry" just didn't seem to cut it. And he couldn't say "I didn't mean it," because that would've been a downright lie.

 

Donald hated this. In the past, it had been so _easy_ to just blame Scrooge for everything. It was easier than dealing with his grief or his own feelings of guilt.

 

But he didn't have that option anymore. His anger wouldn't save him this time. All he had was his words.

 

"......and wha' about next time, Donald?"

 

Scrooge slowly turned around, and Donald tried not to flinch. Gone was the stony miser that Donald had come to associate Scrooge with, and in his place, was a tired, old man.

 

"Wha' happens when our tempers git th' better of us again? And we know they will. When we says things we both know will hurt th' other? Things we can't take back. Ah don't know about yew, but Ah don't intend to go through that a third time."

 

Scrooge shifted his weight, trying to appear nonchalant and failing. "Ah don't see wha' th' problem is, really. Ye were so ready to leave yesterday." He scoffed. "Shoot. Ye've been lookin' fer an excuse to leave since ye got here. Well now ye've got one."

 

Donald closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "It's....it's different..."

 

"Why? Cuz Ah almost _died_?" Scrooge couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Ah'm old, Donald. Ah've been knockin' on the Reaper's door for decades. Why's now any different?"

 

They both knew the answer. But neither wanted to say it.

 

Scrooge sighed, and straightened slightly. "Della is _gone_ , Donald." Donald couldn't stop himself from flinching. "If Ah thought that givin' up everythin Ah have - mah fortune, mah fame, mah LIFE - would bring her back, Ah already would have. But Ah _can't._ " His voice shook with emotion. "And ye can hate me fer that all ye want. Lord knows Ah'm used to it by now. But Ah am _tired_ of havin' mah failures rubbed in mah face. Like Ah don't feel her absence every day. Like Ah don't have to live with the fact that Ah lost more than one family member that day."

 

He gazed pointedly at Donald. Tears pricked in Donald as shook his head in denial. "Y...you didn't.."

 

"But Ah _did_ , nephew." Scrooge smiled sadly, and came to gently rest a hand on Donald's quivering shoulder. "Ah knew, from the moment she vanished, that you were as lost to me as she was. We can never have what we once had, if we ever had it to begin with. And we were foolish to think that we could."

 

Donald gripped his uncle's hand as he stared beseechingly into his uncle's eyes. _You haven't lost me! I'm RIGHT HERE! Just give me a chance to FIX things!_

 

He wanted to scream this at Scrooge, but the words stuck in his throat. 

 

Scrooge sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his face was a neutral mask once more.

 

He released Donald's shoulder, and took a step back. "Ye have til the end of the month to get yer affairs in order. If you're not out by the end of the month, Ah'll have the police escort ye off the premises."

 

And with that, he turned and left.

 

And all Donald could do was drop to his knees and sob bitterly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beakley and Duckworth were not new to Scrooge's temper. They themselves had been on the recieving end of the famous McDuck temper before and had come out unscathed.
> 
> But very rarely did they witness an outburst that shook them to their very core.

"Sir....did I hear that correctly?"

 

Scrooge sighed through his nostrils. Of course Duckworth had been listening.

 

"Aye, ye did."

 

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think it wise to -"

 

"Well it's a good thing Ah don't keep ye around fer ye ta _think,_ isn't it?"

 

Duckworth flinched. That was _exactly_ what Master Scrooge had said when he had been under the control of that.... _witch_. But there was no dark aura radiating from him this time. None that Duckworth could sense.

 

No. This was merely Master Scrooge behaving as he always did when he felt emotionally cornered.

 

"What's going on?"

 

Scrooge resisted the urge to sigh as Beakley rounded the corner. He did _not_ need this right now.

 

Duckworth sighed. "Master Scrooge has issued Master Donald a notice of eviction. He and the boys are to leave before the month's end."

 

"What?" Beakley turned sharply to her employer. "You can't be serious!"

 

Scrooge's grip tightened on his cane. "Ah am very serious, Beakley. Ah also fail ta see how it's any of yer business."

 

"The well-being of the residents of this house is my business, sir!" Beakley cried to Scrooge's retreating back. "Have you not considered that, in light of recent events, your judgement has been....affected?"

 

Scrooge froze in his tracks, his back stiffening. Duckworth gazed nervously between the two, recognizing that Beakley was _very_ close to crossing a line.

 

But she persisted. "And it isn't just your family that's affected by this! What of my granddaughter? Webby _adores_ those boys! How can you in good conscious even _consider_ -"

 

Scrooge whirled around so fast that they thought he would fall over. "It's called email, Beakley! That's still a thing, isn't it?" He marched over to Beakley with frightening speed. "Or better yet, how about ye let the poor lass out of the mansion once in a while? Let her play with children her own age, instead of that purple-haired _delinquent_ that _did THIS ta me_?!!!"

 

He pulled down the front of his coat to reveal his bare chest, which had circular burn marks in the center.

 

Beakley's eyes widened behind her glasses, and she found herself taking a step back.

 

Scrooge's rage was gone almost as quickly as it had come. With a deep breath, he said softly, "Ah'm goin' to th' Bin."

 

He turned and left.

 

Duckworth and Beakley did not dare try and stop him. They were on thin ice as it was. And with Scrooge's fragile state of mind, they knew any more pushing would only make things worse.

 

They shared a look as Scrooge's words resonated between them.

 

Purple-haired delinquent.

 

There was only one person they knew that shared that description.

 

Beakley clenched her fists. "I _knew_ that girl couldn't be trusted."

 

They would deal with her when the time came.

 

But now came the hardest part....

 

.....How on earth was she going to break this to Webby?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena knew, deep down in her heart, that this day would come.
> 
> It haunted her in her nightmares.
> 
> But even knowing it would happen could never have prepared her for the heartbroken look on Webby's face.

"How could you?"

 

Exactly how Webby had found her, Lena would never know. Ever since she had done what her Aunt had asked of her, she had made herself scarce. She had completed her end of the deal, and now she was free. Magica wasn't her problem anymore.

 

And yet, here she was, staring face to face with her best friend, the same accusing glare on her face that she had seen countless times in her nightmares.

 

"W-What're ya talkin' about, Webs?"

 

Webby's eyes didn't leave Lena's face as she held out her fist and opened it, revealing several purple shards.

 

"These are the remains of the amulet that was fused to Mr. McDuck's chest." Webby's eyes were watery, but her voice stayed firm. " _Your_ amulet."

 

"Webby...I-"

 

"It's the exact same shade of purple as yours. It's also a Sumerian talisman, over 500 years old. _Just like yours_."

 

"I-I told you, I got it at a thrift sho-"

 

"Stop. _Lying_!"

 

Lena had to take a step back at the ferocity on Webby's voice. She backed up further when Webby advanced towards her, slowly and deliberately.

 

"I may be younger than you, and I may not know as much about how normal people work or have as much 'street smarts' as you, but I'm _not_ as dumb as you think I am."

 

"...I don't think you're-"

 

"But then again, maybe I am." Webby smiled bitterly. "A Sumerian talisman not only enhances a sorcerer's magic - they're also used to trap malevolent spirits. And then I found you in his office and....why didn't I piece it together sooner?"

 

"Webby!"

 

Webby didn't turn around as the triplets ran up to her.

 

"What's going on, Webby? We've been looking for you."

 

"Yeah, you just....took off."

 

Webby glared at Lena as she explained. "That amulet didn't just appear on Mr. McDuck's chest. Someone put it there. Someone who knew he would be possessed. Someone who had access to McDuck Manor."

 

The boys' eyes widened in fury as they realized what Webby was saying.

 

"It was you?!"

 

"What the heck, man?!"

 

"How could you do this?!"

 

"I didn't have a choice!" Lena screamed. She silently pleaded with them to listen, to understand. "You don't know what she's like! Aunt Magica, she said she wouldn't let me go unless-"

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.... _Aunt_ Magica?"

 

And Lena knew everything was ruined.

 

"De Spell." Webby whispered. "Your last name is De Spell. I never thought to ask...."

 

"Uhh, mind filling us in, Webs?"

 

"The McDuck family has a blood feud that dates back centuries, with a family of sorcerers, the De Spells. The witch who was possessing your uncle was Magica De Spell....." She turned to Lena. "And this is her niece."

 

Lena wanted to run. As far and as fast as she could. But she was glued to the spot.

 

"You were planning this all along, weren't you." Webby whispered, two tears tracking silently down her face. "From the moment we met on the beach. You were using me. To get close to Mr. McDuck and his family. To _hurt_ them."

 

"I...I didn't..I just....I'm sorry-"

 

"You're _sorry_?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Huey screamed.

 

"Uncle Scrooge almost _died_ because of you!" Louie added.

 

And suddenly Lena was angry.  

 

"Oh like you brats care _so much_!" she sneered. "Last time I checked, you guys couldn't get away from him fast enough! Magica may have made him say all that stuff, but _you_ lot chose to walk away!" 

 

Lena knew she was being cruel, that she was going too far, but she didn't care. They had _no_ right to judge her, not after all she'd been through. Besides, she'd already burned her bridges with Webby, might as well go all the way.

 

"You bunch of goody two-shoes and all your bull about 'family!'" Lena hissed. "Oh sure, you stick around when it's convenient. Living in a nice big manor, getting to go on big adventures and look for treasure, like the old coot doesn't have enough already!

 

But the moment something goes wrong, the minute he acts in a way that _you_ don't like, and you toss him aside like trash! I may be a liar, you guys are liars and hypocrites! Tell me, just which one is worse?"

 

Huey and Louie had to physically restrain Dewey. Webby looked like she had been slapped.

 

"Leave." Webby choked out. "Leave and never come back."

 

"With pleasure!" Lena shouted, and she turned on her heel and marched away.

 

"What the...You're just letting her get away?"

 

"And what exactly are we gonna do?" Huey pointed out. "Call the cops? Tell them that some emo teen gave our Uncle a cursed necklace? Besides, with the amulet shattered I doubt she's a threat to anybody. Right Webby?.....Webby?"

 

Webby was full on sobbing now. Her shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face. 

 

She was immediately wrapped in a warm cocoon made up of her friends.

 

 

 

 

Some time, later that night, if one had walked down to the beach, up to the old abandoned amphitheater, one would have seen a young teenaged duck curled up on the stage, crying silently, her entire life falling apart around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Beakley didn't have to tell her granddaughter about Lena's treachery. She had figured it out on her own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alright guys, this chapter's REALLY angsty. It basically has Scrooge contemplating suicide. Proceed with caution.)

Scrooge stood on the plank and stared out at the sea of riches below.

 

Once upon a time, the Bin had been filled to the top, and all he had to do was walk off the plank and let his feet sink into the ocean of coins.

 

Nowadays, he either had to use the ladder or, his preferred method, dive in head first.

 

Usually the sight of his hard-earned wealth filled him with pride. The feel of the weighted metal in his hands as he counted each one, knowing that they came to him through nothing but his wits and the sweat of his brow. 

 

…..Now, he felt nothing.

 

Though Magica was long gone, escaped to whatever hole she crawled out of to lick her wounds and plot her revenge, the aching in his chest persisted.

 

He still felt cold from having that witch sink her claws into him, _violating_ his mind and picking apart his memories and private thoughts. Thoughts he had long since buried, that were not for anyone to know.

 

That was the worst of this whole ordeal. Not having been bested and tortured by one of his worst enemies for little over a month. Not having nearly driven away his family and everyone cared about. Again.

 

It was the fact that a small part of him believed the vile things Magica had said.

 

_" **You** , Donald. **You're** my problem. An incompetent like you isn't useful to me. I don't even know why I let you live here in the first place. You're **worthless** and **weak**. I always preferred Della."_

 

In the ten year period of silence and reclusiveness, there were nights when Scrooge gave in to his darker thoughts. Where his grief and guilt morphed into anger and bitterness as he cursed his nephew for leaving, denouncing him as a useless coward for leaving. For being alive when _she_ wasn't.

 

He always regretted it immediately afterwards.

 

He had similar thoughts of the other members of the Mcduck household and his family, though not nearly as bad, but he was ashamed of them all the same. Once Donald and the triplets moved into the mansion he locked those thoughts away, into the deepest recesses of his mind, where they stayed until Magica ripped them out by the roots and gave them a voice. 

 

Scrooge took one step forward.

 

_"Listen to me, Scroogey. Maybe you care about them, but they don't care about you. You're completely alone. They don't even **know** you well. They left because these are things they believe you would say. **That's** the impression they have on you. **All** of them. Think Scroogey, what kind of family is **that**?"_

 

Scrooge bit his lip. He took another step forward.

 

He thought of all the people he loved. Everyone he had ever hurt. Everyone who had hurt him.

 

He thought of his family back in Glasgow. Hortense, the last thing he ever said to her was to get out of his sight. Matilda, her whereabouts unknown. Mama and Papa, trapped in their ancestral home and doomed to live forever, because of him.

 

Gladstone, who had _so_ much potential, if only he'd learn the value of hard work.

 

Goldie. Cruel, beautiful Goldie, who proved time and time again that she couldn't be trusted. 

 

Bentina and little Webbigail, who worshipped the ground he walked on, and gazed at him like he had hung the moon in the sky. Lord knows _what_ she saw in him....

 

Duckworth. Loyal to the end. Dependable even in death.

 

Launchpad. Foolish, clumsy, loyal Launchpad....Gyro.....Quackfaster….

 

The boys.....Donald's boys. _Her_ boys. Who were so full of life and took so much after their mother it _hurt_.

 

Donald. His nephew. His _son_. Donald, who left him. Donald, who he had let down, time and time again......

 

 

….Della.

 

Stubborn, reckless, headstrong, brave, _wonderful_ Della.

 

Who was gone. Who would never get to watch her children grow up.

 

….Because of him.

 

 

Scrooge was at the edge of the plank now.

 

He had taught himself how to swim through money decades ago. It took years of discipline and building up his muscles to perfect the art, but it hadn't been without risk. An ocean of solid gold coins was still a hard mass, and as he told Louie several months ago, a person could crack their head open if they weren't careful.

 

All it would take was a little slip-up....

 

Scrooge closed his eyes and leaned foreward.

 

 

 

 

…….He pulled himself to the surface, spitting out several coins as he did.

 

Of course he couldn't go out that easily. Stupid muscle memory.....

 

Scrooge sighed as he curled in on himself, pulling in mounts of coins to make a sort of nest for himself.

 

Money had truly been the only constant in his life. Regardless of how much he had, it was the one thing he knew he could count on.

 

Money didn't care if you were a bad person, or if you were a failure.

 

Money didn't judge you.

 

It was possible for money to leave you, but you always get it back. 

 

He couldn't get Della back. He couldn't stop his family from leaving.

 

Scrooge closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of metal.

 

Money was all he needed.

 


End file.
